


Однажды ночью в Готэм-сити

by LRaien



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, sorry for my 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джейсон, Стефани и случайная встреча на крыше.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	Однажды ночью в Готэм-сити

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2011-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/446480

— Надо же, ещё одна девчонка, возомнившая себя летучей мышью?  
— Да ладно, Джейсон, в юности ты считал себя птичкой.

Обмен любезностями состоялся. Стефани Браун и Джейсон Тодд пристально рассматривали друг друга.  
— В юности? — плавно протянул Джейсон, рассматривая костюм Бэтгёрл. — Хотя, наверное, такой малышке любой покажется...  
— Эй-эй, неприлично намекать девушке на её возраст! — балансируя на краю карниза, Стефани мягко села возле Красного Колпака.  
— Где ты таких взрослых фраз-то нахваталась, деточка? — фыркнул Тодд. — Пора бы привыкнуть, что взрослые не всегда говорят правду.  
— Я знаю, Джейсон, — голос девушки сразу стал серьезнее. — Поверь — я знаю.  
— Похоже, ты не такая уж глупая, какой стараешься выглядеть, — хмыкнув, Колпак тоже устроился на карнизе, рядом с ней.  
— Похоже, ты не такой уж злодей, как о тебе говорят, — в тон ему продолжила Стеф.  
— Ты плохо меня знаешь, — даже не видя его лица, Бэтгёрл точно могла сказать, что он скалится в ехидной ухмылке.  
— А ты предлагаешь узнать тебя получше и познакомиться поближе?  
После небольшой паузы Джейсон расхохотался.  
— Ещё никогда столь миленькие девочки не говорили мне этих слов, — сквозь смех пробормотал он. — Я же говорил тебе, не подслушивать бессмысленные фразы взрослых.  
— А ещё мне говорили, чтобы я не слушала незнакомых мужчин и не разговаривала с ними, — голосом примерной девочки выговорила Стефани, словно заученный текст.  
— Ха, не говори мне, что ты слушалась мамочку с папочкой, — явно зная истинное положение вещей, съязвил Джейсон Тодд. — Не поверю.  
— Зачем задавать вопрос, когда знаешь ответ?  
Вздохнув, Стеф спрыгнула вниз, приземлившись на покатую крышу балкона, украшенную замысловатой псевдоготической лепниной. Она вышла патрулировать улицы просто потому, что больше не могла оставаться в доме. Комната казалась невыносимо душной, воздух — словно застывший кисель, не давал спокойно дышать. Единственный способ освободиться — это сбежать в ночную тьму за окном. Там все проблемы совершенно другие, вроде бы более серьезные, но совершенно другие. И, несмотря на то, что их решаешь ты — не твои. Стефани не смогла бы это объяснить, но надевая костюм и закрывая лицо под маской, она словно становилась другим человеком. И такая смена личности давала возможность отдохнуть той Стефани, что послушно оставалась дома.  
— Может потому, что сам не до конца веришь этому ответу? — чуть резкий голос Джейсона раздался из-за ее спины.  
Тодд сидел на карнизе, болтая ногами, как мальчишка, и глядел на Стеф. Из-за его маски Бэтгёрл не могла разглядеть глаз, но казалось, что тот насмешливо прищурился.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Джейсон? — настала её очередь спрашивать.  
— Просто проходил мимо, увидел скачущую по крышам дурочку и решил посмотреть, — хмыкнул Красный Колпак. — А тут ещё и дружеский разговор прилагается...  
Стефани решила промолчать. Конечно, хотелось ответить что-то не менее колкое, но доля истины в словах собеседника была.  
— Уже убегаешь? — фыркнув, Тодд одним прыжком оказался рядом с девушкой. — Честно говоря, мне даже немного жаль...  
— Больше не над кем поиздеваться, Джейсон? — Стеф позволила себе засмеяться.  
— Больше не с кем поговорить, — тот, наоборот, был внезапно серьезен. — Старшая Птичка выросла и теперь читает мне нотации при встрече, Красная Птичка теперь с другой компанией, а от самого мелкого мне хочется начать убивать еще сильнее.  
— А я...?  
— Не настолько умная, чтобы начать считать себя старше всех, но не настолько надоедливая, чтобы мне захотелось убить тебя немедленно, — пояснил Джейсон.  
— Намекаешь, что мы отличная пара? — теперь Стефани уже открыто улыбалась. — Я могу считать это комплиментом?  
— Придержи коней — теперь ты начинаешь меня раздражать. — Пристально осматривая пояс Бэтгёрл, Тодд вовремя закрыл ненужную тему. — И вообще, тебе не пора ли уже? Если не вернешься вовремя, то тебя могут не застать утром в постельке.  
— Ой ли? — однако, время и вправду напоминало о себе. — Может, я ещё не закончила?  
— Не закончила искать приключений на свою задницу? — Джейсон положил руку девушку на плечо, — А ведь она так и напрашивается, задница-то твоя...  
— На что? — Стефани наконец начала что-то подозревать.  
Джейсон широко улыбнулся, показав прекрасную улыбку — впору для рекламы зубной пасты. Жаль, что из-за шлема оценить ее было невозможно.  
— На приключения, детка!  
И четким прицельным пинком по попе отправил Стеф с карниза. На поиски приключений.  
Вопли ненависти и обещания отравить заставили Тодда расхохотаться.  
Ночь не прошла зря.


End file.
